This invention relates to a slip down way embarking device for motor ships which is used for quickly and safely accommodating all passengers on board to life rafts or the like when an accident such as a fire is caused.
Due to the recent increase of large-sized ships, the freeboard (the distance between the load line and the upper deck) has generallly become high such as about 10 to 20 meters. Therefore, in case of emergency, it is dangerous to jump down directly to an inflated life raft on the sea surface, and further, it is difficult to transfer the inexperienced passengers in safe and quick manner to a life raft by using a rope ladder or a net.